Technical Field
The present application relates to electronic measurement technology, and more particularly to a clamp meter.
Description of the Related Art
Various measurement devices for measuring electronic parameters such as voltage, current or resistance has been widely used in industrial production and daily life. A clamp meter is a typical current measurement device capable of measuring a current flow in an electric wire without interrupting the current flow.
The clamp meter generally has two clamp jaws movable in relation to each other. During measurement, distal ends of the two clamp jaws meet to substantially engage with each other. However, due to mis-operation or accidents, it frequently happens that the two clamp jaws are separate from each other and cannot form the closed loop required for measurement.